An Owls Eye View
by dark777888
Summary: What's it like to fly the mail run.


Hey guys. I thought it would be fun to tell what its like to be Headwig on the mail run. I hope you like it and put you suggestion and spelling errors in the review.

Ok, pretend you are Headwig and you are at the Weasley's to get a Christmas package to Harry.

You start out just circling the burrow and getting a feel for the air drafts and uplifts.

You see the tall crooked building from above and it looks like it will fall over if a draft hits it.

Then you set out, slowly at first still getting used to the air currents.

After that you speed up, going faster and faster.

You are gliding along with not a care in the world.

Then you are awestruck by the amazing view of the hills and fields.

Seemingly endless fields full of produce.

You almost hit a big hill because you were not paying attention.

You look up and it's a clear day with some wispy clouds hanging around.

You fly in this for a minute and then you enter the mountains.

Huge steep mountains with rocky cliffs and caves.

You have to fly left and right constantly.

You are always in a struggle to follow the path between the mountains.

You realize you are in dragon territory and decide it would be best to stay to the wall as if to make it hard for any dragon to get you.

After flying like this for about fifteen minutes you decide it's safe to go back to the middle of the canyon.

The instant you do a huge shadow looms over you,

When you look up you see a huge Norwegian Ridgeback flying over you.

You go to the wall again hoping he didn't see you.

He did.

Suddenly the rock wall in front of you turns instantly into molten rock.

You try to get to a narrower part lower in the canyon but decide if he decided to pin you in you would be dead meat.

You take the risk.

Once you dive in you are instantly bombarded with fire.

You look for a little cave or overhang but there are none to be found unless you venture up and out of the narrow part.

Then you see a little river running down through the bottom of the canyon.

You decide if you go there you will be safe from the fire and there might be a little hollow or cave.

Once you get down there the Ridgeback gives up and flies on.

You are safe.

You wait there for a while to regain your strength.

After about ten minutes you continue on.

You leave the mountains and start flying over a forest full of rivers and lakes.

You decide to stop and take a break.

You sit in the water for a while and decide to set out again.

Remember this whole time you have been carrying a package.

You set out again in the cool afternoon air.

You are on a joyride full of amazing views.

Then you see the train tracks that the Hogwarts express uses.

You decide to follow them for some easy flying.

Then you are caught in a sudden updraft.

You start spinning out of control and you lose hold of the package.

And right above a pond.

Then a strong wind pushes it away from the pond and it lands on some soft grass.

Thank goodness.

You go pick it up and follow the tracks some more.

You see a tunnel up ahead and decide to go through it.

Once you get into it hundreds, no thousands, of bats, attack you.

You try to fly on but can't.

You fall and are left here as the bats try to raid your package that had food in it.

Alas.

It was wrapped too well.

They can't get through.

They leave you be out of frustration and you grab the package to continue on.

You follow the track some more and then see a field.

A field that is sure to hold mice.

You go hunting.

You almost instantly catch a mouse.

A big fat one that you spend a few minutes feasting on.

Then you set out once more.

You fly with a full stomach and a content mind.

You enter more mountains and have to abandon the track.

These mountains though are full of snow.

You realize that you are getting close.

Deep in these vast ranges of mountains Hogwarts is held.

It's next to a lake and you know the exact route to get there.

You enter them with a wary eye for the side canyon to get to Hogwarts.

You venture deep into the range and a storm brews up.

Just a little snowstorm with wind but enough of it to make you stop and rest.

You find a little cave and stop there.

After about fifteen minutes you set out again.

You find the largest mountain in the range and use it as a landmark.

This particular mountain is fifteen thousand feet taller than all the rest.

You turn east at this mountain and see the castle looming about three miles ahead of you in a hollow of ice and wind.

The black lake is frozen over and there a people ice skating on it.

You also see people running about and sledding.

You make this last three miles with no trouble at all.

You find the owl tower and wait.

That's all you can do until Harry comes up to see you.

You sit there and tell some of the other owls about you trip for about a half hour when Harry walks in.

"Oh, Headwig. Good to see you." He says.

"I thought you weren't going to make it here on time for Christmas."

He carries you to the Griffindor common room through the castle and past the fat lady.

He gives Ron his presents to set under the huge tree in the common room and sets his own there.

He then pats you on the head and sets you down.

On Christmas morning he opens his presents.

A new sweater from Ron's mom, an extra pair of school robes from Dumbledore, a remembrall of your own, and a letter from Ron's mom wishing you a merry Christmas.

Also lots of Birtie Bots Every Flavor Beans and Chocolate Frogs.

It has been a good Christmas.

Hey guys. I thought this would be fun to write and I think it's better that my other story. Remember, the best way to help is to review, review, review.

Thanks for reading.

Arthur


End file.
